Clan:Damentor Knights/A Legend
This clan was known for being a P.O.C., role-play, and clan wars. It served its time on World 31, during the late Role-play era, and towards the middle of the newer, diplomatics Era. It was also for a short-time, known as a legend to the Diplomatics of W3 History about two years ago, latter role-play era for W31, after the Great Manor War, Prince Kunn, serving under his father, a W31 vampire, began to create a sub-clan, to build up an army, for his father, as his had depleted dangerously low, throughout the few weeks. Kunn grew his clan, a small little group, at first, people, coming and going, wasn't the knid of group, to stay awake for very long, until one player, (who will be known as Exan.) had joined, he quickly rose through the ranks, quickly replacing another player for second in command, (the guy was inactive. XD) he had helped Kunn build up a nice clan, deciding to name it, the Shadow Pirates. A uniform was chosen, and a way of advertising their clan too. ("attacking" house parties.) Kunn's clan grew large, buth is father's plan had been long-gone, at this time, so his clan had its own goal, domination. quickly, Kunn looked into lands, finding the thread on the forums. (whom he fought with, because I didn't want the whole diplomatics thingy, just wanted role-play wars, and st00f) After a short battle, he gave in, and joined the "Alliance", wanting to take Varrock, he invaded, (role-play-wise.) and had a run-in with the RSPD, (I wasn't on for the war.) Kunn fought the leader several times in clan wars, yet having no luck. (we didn't have a strategy, which was my fault.) We gave in, and looked into other things. Finding several things to do, we went for them, yet having no luck, some members began to argue with each other, under a democracy, and Kunn tried constantly to stop the arguing, finally, begining to get angered, he set the clan under his own rule, as an attempt to stop the bickering. Things, went downhill from there, though, some people seemed happy, some were begining to feel Kunn, was growing to be a bad leader. (I now agree with them, but I have gotten way better at this stuff. :D) They had alot of clan struggles, and arguments, alot of changing of government, and a whole lot of frustration, before the the majority of the clan saw the wrong in me, and knew, there was no helping me, after a heated argument, Kunn dropped form the clan angered by his clan members "betraying" him, and "planning" against him, and the (prooven) people talknig behind his back. After that, the clan rose, now under the rule of Exan, making it a better, and prosperous place, rising to the clan's peak, 100, and changing the government back to democracy, and it grew to be a very nice clan. (I am pretty proud of its success.:D) Things, never seemed to droop to a bad level, and even Kunn joined back, having a improved atitude, but he left after a while, seeking other dreams. After his leaving, he never heard from, or of, the clan again. Trivia *The clan was considered a legend to the W31 Diplomatics. *The peak of the clan was one-hundred. *It is unknown to I if the clan is still around, yet I still check every once in a while... Category:Clans Category:Clan Chat Category:Clan Wars